selection
by seorakim99
Summary: Kyungsoo yang berpikir tak diharapkan dikeluarga serta lingkungannya, bahkan tanpa sengaja menjauh dari teman baiknya Kim jongin karna suatu alasan. sampai kim jongin melihat kyungsoo dibully di depan matanya. apa yang akan dilakukan jongin? menyelamatkan kyungsoo atau membiarkannya dibully?
1. prolog

KYUNGSOO POV

Entah sudah berapa lama aku membaca buku, yang kutahu sekarang sudah gelap. Aku mengambil smartphoneku untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, ternyata sudah jam 7 malam. Aku bahkan belum makan dari pulang sekolah tadi, entahlah rasa malas lebih mendominasi sekarang. Lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada makan.

AUTHOR POV

Namanya DO Kyungsoo, remaja berusia 15 tahun dan sudah menduduki SHS tingkat pertama. Tapi ada dia berbeda dengan murid lainnya, dia tak memiliki teman sama sekali, bukan hanya itu dia juga merasa tak pernah diperhatikan orang tuanya. Dia merasa orang tuanya lebih memperhatikan dongsaeng dan hyungnya daripada dirinya. Maka dari itu dia menjadi pribadi yang cuek dan cenderung dingin dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan orang tuanyapun hanya dibalas seadanya.

KYUNGSOO POV

"KKKRRRRIIIINNGGGGGG!!!!!!!"

"Eungh..." kubuka malas mataku karna aku masih mengantuk, kuraih smartphoneku yang masih berdering dan kumatikan alarmnya. Jam 5 pagi, aku malas bangun dan ingin bolos sekolah, tapi mengingat kalau bolos sekolah aku tak akan kemana-mana dan dirumah seharian membuatku bosan. Akhirnya aku bersiap siap untuk sekolah. Sebenarnya sekolahku masuk jam 07.30 tapi aku belum menyiapkan buku sedangkan seragam yang mau kupakai belum kusetrika, jadi aku bangun sepagi.

Sampai di sekolah aku langsung masuk kelas, tapi ada yang menduduki tempat dudukku, aku bingung sekarang mau duduk dimana. Karna yang menduduki tempatku itu Krystal, ya Jung Krystal, gadis cantik dan sexy yang jadi incaran hampir semua namja di sekolah.

"Hei cupu gak usah liatin aku juga kali, dan cari tempat duduk lain. Aku mau sebangku sama Kai. Hush hush." Ucap krystal

Aku akhirnya duduk disebelah meja Krystal. Oh ya tadi Krystal bilang Kai, aku belum cerita soal Kai, namanya Kim Jongin tapi biasanya dipanggil Kai Kim Kai, namja idaman kaum yeoja.

"Pagi Kai" sapa Krystal saat Kai masuk kelas.

"Hmm" balas Kai.

Kai melirik kearahku, tapi aku berusaha untuk tak mempedulikannya, entahlah sulit kurasa apalagi semenjak kejain itu.

KYUNGSOO END POV


	2. chapter 1

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai??" tanya Kyungsoo.

"harusnya aku tanya, apa yang terjadi kyungsoo-ya? apa selama ini kau selalu dibully mereka?"

"kalaupun iya memangnya kenapa? toh kaupun takkan peduli padaku, kau takkan peduli pada pemuda rendahan sepertiku, kau takkan peduli pada apa yang akan dan pernah kulakukan! kau tak peduli Kai..."

"jadi untuk apa aku bilang padamu jika aku selalu dibully mereka? dibully semua fansmu? katakan...kenapa aku harus bilang padamu??" lanjut kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"kenapa? kau tak bisa jawab pertanyaanku? kalau begitu jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, aku mohon aku masih mau hidup tenang Kai, jangan dekati aku, jangan pedulikan aku dan bersikaplah seperti Kai yang biasa. Kai yang tak pernah peduli padaku. aku pergi" ujar Kyungsoo seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kai yang terdiam.

"kau yang tak tau apapun soo-ya, aku peduli dan selalu peduli padamu." ujar kai dalam hati.

FLASHBACK

KAI POV

"apa maumu hah? kau mau Kai kasihan lalu mendekatimu begitukah kyungsoo? dasar jalang tak tau diri, kau bukan siapa-siapa kamu gak selevel sama aku sama Kai. sadar diri..." ucap krystal pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya,

aku bingung kenapa kyungsoo diam saja, kenapa krystal bicara seperti itu pada kyungsoo? apa jangan-jangan kyungsoo sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu? kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku, apa karna kejadian waktu itu? apa kyungsoo benar-benar tak mau memaafkanku? aku benar-benar tak bisa terima kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti itu.

"jangan ada yang berani mendekati apalagi menyakiti kyungsoo lagi, kalau kalian masih berani mendekatinya lagi, kalian akan tau akibatnya." kataku pada krystal dan teman-temannya. Kutarik tangan kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat tadi untuk meminta penjelasan darinya.

KAI POV END

FLASHBACK END

at rooftoof

KYUNGSOO POV

"maafkan aku Kai, aku..aku tak bermaksud kasar tadi, aku hanya takut. Aku sebenarnya sakit Kai, aku sakit." gumamku di rooftoof yang sepi karna ini masih jam pelajaran, ya aku memutuskan untukmembolos pelajaran sekedar menenangkan diri.

"aku menjauhimu bukan karna kajadian waktu itu Kai, aku sudah memaafkanmu soal masalah itu.aku menjauhimu karna aku takut, aku takut kau pergi dan mencampakanku, aku sebenarnya sakit kai, aku tak bisa mengatasi sosial phobiaku yang semakin parah, aku takut. hiks hiks hiks... tolong aku"

KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

tanpa kyungsoo sadari tak jauh dari tempatnya berada ada pemuda bernama chanyeol, dia sahabat kai. chanyeol mendenga semuanya, ya semua yang diucapkan kyungsoo dia dengar. pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum tipisnya, sepertinya dia mempunyai rencana setelah mendengarkan kyungsoo tadi.


End file.
